His Personal Slave
by SugarMaPhi
Summary: Meet Lucy Heartfilia, a socially-awkward nerd. One day, she made a huge mistake to the Natsu Dragneel, and because of that, she is forced to become his personal slave for a month! Can she handle Natsu for the time being?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia. x767-x784. May I rest in peace.

It's true.

Not.

But seriously, I wish I would just die.

It's better than to be a slave to Natsu Dragneel for a month!

I mean, is it such a big deal when I accidentally smudged his polo because my snotty enemies pushed me then I slipped then my spaghetti flew right unto him?!

Fine! It's my fault! But I said sorry like a thousand times. I feel like he's gonna make my life terrible.

Here at Dragneel Academy, he's the most, let's say: most popular, wealthiest because they own the school and they have other companies, playboy, MVP of the basketball team, best swimmer of the swimming team, soccer player, photographer, painter, model, everything! But in reality, he's arrogant, obnoxious, and a well-known bad boy! He makes the girls cry, punches guys, insult the professors and... FEELING HANDSOME! (Even though he really is handsome)

It's really annoying! Fine, I'm the one being affected, it's because I know the likes of him, he's a fake!

And the most annoying part is, he's walking towards me after the spaghetti smudged him. He's smiling, TAKE NOTE! He's smiling. See? I thought he wasn't mad so I said:

"I'm so sorry! I slipped, and I didn't do it on purpose! I really sorry!"

He was still smiling when he approached me while taking off the spaghetti on him. I looked around to see if there were other students and thankfully there weren't. I feared someone was videoing the scene of my failure.

"What's your name?" He's still smiling. Huh? He got smudged and yet he's still smiling?

"Me? Uh, it's Lucy Heartfilia."

"What is your course and your block?" Why is he asking so many questions? Okay I'm being overly-conscious, I must have looked ugly right now. Wait, I already am ugly.

"Business Administration, major in Marketing Management. 4th year block ? I'm really sor-"

"Get ready for your punishment."

"I'm up for it." Wait, what?! "Punishment? W-What are you saying?"

"Don't talk to me like that. Since you did this to me..." He said pointing at his polo. "...you need to pay for it."

"Pay for it?"

"Worth $200,000."

"$200,000?!"

"Yes, and you better pay for it. I just wore this polo for the first time. It's such a shame." He smirked. I don't have that kind of money.

I mean, yes we can handle our expenses but for a polo?

"When will you pay me?"

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"You don't have money to pay me? Being clumsy is such a pity. Didn't even knew who to mess with."

"It's because I can't pay you! I didn't even do it on purpose!"

"Okay."

Okay? Huh? I don't get it.

"It's okay? I-I don't need to pay for it? Thank you! I don't have-"

"Hold it! Who said you don't have to pay for it? You'll pay for it... in a different way. I'll give you a punishment. Accept it or you'll face expulsion and you'll be kicked out.

WHAT?! Why did I ever get into this mess?! Just go with the flow, Lucy.

"Okay, what is it?"

He walked closer and removed his polo. He crumpled it like a piece of paper then tossed it towards me. He was wearing a black undershirt underneath and okay, he looked like a bad boy!

"You'll be my personal slave for a month, okay? Wash this for me."

I can handle this.

Wait... come again?! He's so arrogant! He was far away so I didn't get a chance to decline. I'm such an idiot! The ones who pushed me are at fault here! To make things worse, my glasses got broken.

So that was what happened. Starting tomorrow, yes tomorrow...

I, Lucy Heartfilia, a self-proclaimed nerd... will become the personal slave of Natsu Dragneel, aka Mr. Arrogant!

Fine, I'll commit suicide. Just kidding!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

It's the first day of the week and my first day as a slave.

I still can't believe I became the slave of that... that... that guy! Why didn't I just declined? Why should I even decline? I don't have the money to pay him.

I ate my breakfast, took a bath, and of course, glamorized myself. Although I didn't need to since I'm not attractive. I mean, I'm not ugly, but they call me ugly because I have braces, wear thick glasses, and my uniform is twice my size. It's because... I'm a nerd.

If you're wondering why I don't glamorize myself, it's because being a nerd is my comfort zone.

I also washed the polo of that guy, how irritating. It's because of this polo, I became that guy's slave.

"Mom, I'm off to school! Goodbye!" I kissed my mom by the cheek and left the house.

* * *

Where is that Natsu Dragneel?! This university's too big. Wait, what is his college building? For sure he's also a 4th year student.

I'll just ask someone. The question is who? I don't even know these people. I'll just ask that guy since he doesn't seem to be busy at all. He's just standing and leaning against a tree.

"Hello. Can I ask a question? D-Do you know the building of N-Natsu Dragneel?" The guy just gave me a weird look.

"For what? Do I look like lost and found?" Okay, he's so grouchy.

"Never mind. Such a grouch." I turned around but I was shocked when he grabbed me by the hand.

"Me, a grouch? Not really. Why did you even made the effort to ask me? Do you have a crush on me? You made Natsu the reason just so you can talk to me, didn't you? Haha."

Come again? I have a crush on him? Him? He's not even... okay, he's handsome, fair, so what? So arrogant.

"Not really. I'm just asking. Let go of me already. Nice talking, huh?!" I ran so that he wouldn't follow me.

I looked at all the students and was surprised they were staring at me.

 _"OMG. She talked to him."_  
 _"She's such a flirt."_  
 _"She's a nerd, yet she's flirting with him!"_  
 _"How dare she talk to Sting?!"_  
 _"It's because she's a flirt!"_

I shrugged it off. They should just talk to him too! Just who did I talked to again? Sting? Wait...

Sting Eucliffe? The basketball player? The best friend of Natsu Dragneel? That was so embarrassing!


End file.
